Never Let You Go
by ShepsReyna
Summary: Captain Stanley and Stoker are injured in an accident.  The team learns more about their captain as the accident brings up painful memories from his past.  Mostly focus on Stanley followed by Stoker but team throughout.
1. Chapter 1

My first Emergency! fanfic. No beta for this one so please forgive any mistakes. I read and re-read it but probably missed a few things. Emergency! and it's characters do not belong to me but thanks to all those who created this show and it's characters. I loved watching the show as a kid and love watching it with my son a generation later. With so few good family shows now it has been great revisiting this show and the real heros it represents. I have no firefighter or medical experience so I beg your forgiveness on both and ask only for creative license. Your feedback is appreciated as I do wish to know if I get I am getting right.

Chapter 1-Accident

"Station 51, unknown vehicle accident ClearCreek Canyon and Winchester. Dense fog warning."

The men of station 51 came to life, putting down newspapers, coffee cups and forks carrying half eaten breakfast. They had done it so many times; it was almost like a well rehearsed ballet—without the tights.

"Station 51 KMG365," the calm deep voice of Capt Hank Stanley said. He half grinned at Mike Stoker as he got into the red engine. The engineer was ready to go and returned the grin. Even after all the years together, station 51 never got tired of getting a rescue call. It was a testament to the devotion to helping others, but there was also the little boy in each of them that loved putting out fires and running the sirens. They wouldn't admit it but there was a rush and the grin between Stanley and Stokes were the only acknowledgement of that thrill. Of course when they got there, it was all business and sometimes it was an ugly business.

Stanley frowned when he saw the squad with De Soto and Gage swerve to avoid hitting a car that had rolled through a stop sign. Stoker was on the horn and Stanley shook his head. Some people would never learn. The dispatcher called back for an ETA and to provide more information. Stanley turned to Stoker. "Looks like possible multiple vehicles, brush fire."

"Are they sending more help Cap?"

Stanley nodded as he steadied himself when they turned a corner. "Yes. 15 and 8. Others are standing by until after we assess." Stanley's gaze shifted up the hill. The sun had still not risen completely and it was hard to see. "Watch out Mike. There are cross streets plus that farm road close to here until we get pass the bridge, and this rolling fog is not our friend."

"Gotcha Cap," Stoker said as he laid on the horn for good measure. He turned and looked at Stanley who was rolling his eyes. "Any chance hey Pal?" the Captain said with a laugh.

Stoker smiled again and nodded. They made good time despite the fog and Stoker slowed down as they the squad in front slowed.

"Engine 51, Squad 51. We see two cars to the left. They looked pretty banged up."

"10-4 Squad 51. You stop and assess their injuries. We will continue a bit to see if we can determine how many more and catch a visual on that brush fire. Report any new info. We are going to find it hard to see each other even just a few yards if this fog stays like this."

"10-4 Engine 51. We will stay in radio contact."

Stanley looked out the window. "Good thing not too much traffic so early. Just move up there slowly Mike. I think I see some lights up ahead. "

Stoker moved the Engine slowly up the street straining to see up ahead. There was a brief clearing of the fog and he could see two more cars and something else that looked like a motorcycle. "Cap. 10 meters on the left."

Stanley looked to the left, then the fog rolled in again. "Hold it up here Mike," Stanley said as he turned back behind him. He handed Kelly a radio. "Marco, Chet, you guys check this one out. I am smelling smoke, so we are going to roll just past the bridge. There should a hydrant on the cross street right before it."

"Okay Mike ," Stanley said quietly as he looked out to the side, "the bridge should be

right there up ahead. "Be careful, I don't think there is much more than that guardrail between us and that pretty steep hill."

"No kidding," Stoker said as he looked down at the road as he moved forward. "There," he said pointing with his right hand. "There's the hydrant."

"I smell smoke, but it doesn't smell like brush," Stanley said.

"Must be the cars back there. Or maybe up ahead But we better put them out quick."

Stanley was about to pick up the radio when he heard screeching tires. There was a clearing in the fog so as he looked to his right he could see the semi-tractor trailer barreling toward them. "Mike! Look out"

Stoker had his hand on the door to get out when he caught site of the semi.

Lopez turned up the street when he heard the screeching brakes. The fog had cleared and he looked on horrified when he saw the tanker barrel into the red rig with the Captain and Stoker still in side. The rig tipped onto its left side and skidded through the guardrail before coming to a halt. He could not see around it. The fog rolled in again slightly obscuring the view. It was hardly ever foggy in this part, why now! "Chet! Chet! The Cap and Mike!"

Kelly had already turned when he heard the breaking. "Get over there Marco! I'll call it in!" He could hear at least one other engine not too far from them but they would be cautious. The fog was thinning but had not gone completely. Marco raced the few meters toward the engine and heard Kelly calling DeSoto and Gage.

00000000

Stanley did not know exactly how they had gotten in this position except he had reached for Stoker as the Engineer was losing his grip on the steering wheel. He was hanging from the door with one hand with a death grip on the mirror bar and the other holding Stoker. Stanley closed his eyes a moment to clear his head, then looked down toward the hill. It was steeper and rockier than he thought. They wouldn't survive if they fell. "Stok…Stoker," he rasped. The pain in his shoulder brought tears to his eyes, and his head and side hurt. _God please don't let me drop him. Please_. Stanley tried to focus on breathing then decided it was best to not focus on his body because it hurt too much. "Stok…Mike?"

The Engineer stirred. "Cap," he said groggily then realized his predicament. "Cap?"

"It's okay Mike. They'll come get us." Stanley was determined not to let go. He vowed he would die before ever losing another man if there was anyway he could help it.

Stoker surveyed their situation. How the hell was Stanley holding both their weights on the one arm? He couldn't keep that up. Stanley's face was bleeding and it looked like blood was running down his leg.

"Cap you okay?"

"Yeah," Stanley said steadily. He was not going to focus on the pain. "Are you hurt?"

"My other arm. I think it's broken. My head a little but not too bad. Cap…you…you can't hold on."

Stanley managed to look down at him. Stoker thought it odd that somehow the skunk hat was still on the Cap. "To hell I can't Mike. I've got it. They'll be here soon."

Mike closed his eyes and tried to be still. He could try to get hold of the Captain's legs but he would have to reach and he wasn't sure his own arm could hold him and if Stanley's leg was bleeding it could hurt the Captain more.

"Captain? Mike?"

Stanley tried to look up but grimaced as the pain in his head shot to almost unbearable. Hanging on was not just muscle strength but mental focus and he could not afford to lose focus.

"Marco!" he managed, "Hurry up!" The effort left him breathless and he focused on his grip. He was thankful he was wearing his gloves. It was a habit putting them on with his turnout. Others sometimes waited until they got to the scene.

Marco did not waste any time with words. He ran down the bridge toward Kelly. Engine 8 was there already and he went straight to the Captain. "Cap! Captain Stanley and Stoker are hanging from the engine. Stanley has them both. I couldn't tell how hurt they are but it can't be good. I…I don't know how but they are still alive but that hill is steep and rocky. The Cap can't hang on much longer!"

"Don't worry. We'll get them. We'll have 85 extend the ladder. Your rescue squad is on it's way up here and mine has taken over for them. 51 I want you to focus on your men. We have the rest covered." The Captain waived 85 forward. Kelly, DeSoto, and Gage were already on the runners hitching the short ride with as much equipment as they could load. Lopez nodded at the Captain and jumped on.

"Marco, what did you see?" Kelly asked anxiously.

"The Cap is hanging form the engine with one arm and he has Mike in the other."

"What?" Gage exclaimed. "How they heck could they have ended up like that?"

"I don't know Johnny, but I think it was luck. The rig is hanging just enough off. It looked stable enough but I don't know if we can get any leverage."

DeSoto squinted through the thinning fog. He saw men on the semi truck. He wasn't sure if the driver was alive but he was being worked on. Then they saw 51 on it's side like a wounded animal. His heart started racing and he breathed in slowly to calm it. He had to stay focused if he was going to help the Cap and Mike.

000000

"Cap, you have to let me go."

Stanley could see 85 moving into position. It had to only have been two minutes but it felt like an eternity. He groaned at the misery in his body and tried to will it away. He had Stoker tight but he was sweating at the effort and was finding it hard to see out of his right eye. Blood, sweat maybe both. He heard Stoker somewhere in his thoughts.

"What did you say Mike?"

"Hank you can't hang on. You have to let me go." He rarely called the Captain that, and more rarely on duty.

Stanley glared down at him. "I am not going to let you go. Shut up and let me focus."

Stoker could hear Stanley's breathing get more and more labored. He closed his eyes and prayed. "Hank, I can't let you…you've got a wife…kids"

"Damnit Mike. Shut up. If you let go, I will let go." Stanley looked down and met Stoker's eyes. "I _will_ let go. They'll be here in a minute. I can hang on."

Stoker shut his eyes. "Okay Hank." Stoker prayed some more, mostly to just stay still and not retch his breakfast as the nausea in him increased.

"Can't we drag the engine back?" 85s captain asked.

"No way. Just moving it could shake the Captain's grip. I think if you can extend the ladder over the cab of the truck we can lower down to get them. Gage on Stoker and me on the Cap."

"Okay do it. It's been almost two minutes at least; he can't hold on much longer, miracle it's been this long. We'll shore 51 up as much as we can."

DeSoto nodded and pulled Gage's arm. "Marco Chet, let's go." They hopped on the ladder and rode the ladder up. De Soto looked at each of them. "Remember guys slow is fast. This is just another rescue. Step by step." They nodded in unison and each checked for their own safety belts.

The ladder was finally in position just a few meters past and above the cab and they looked down. DeSoto did not even have to shout. "Cap, Mike. We are here. Just hang on a second and we will get you down!" He did not bother asking for injuries. There was time enough for that later.

Stanley looked up at DeSoto. His face was eerily calm but Roy could see the pain in the Captain's eyes or at least one of them since the other was shut from blood running down from a gash. "You mean up don't you Pal?" Stanley said calmly.

DeSoto smiled and looked back at the men as they chuckled. "Johnny. Change of plans. Now that I can see it better I am going to go down get a belt around Mike and you all pull him up while I get the second one on the Cap. Better than four of us down there and two up here." He was not sure who could get the belt up first but he figured if he could get it on Stoker and Stanley slipped he would have a better chance of catching the Captain then trying to reach down for Stoker.

Gage nodded. "Okay, I'll stay hooked up just in case."

DeSoto sat on the edge. "Okay now lower me." As he was lowered he saw the precarious white-knuckle grip Stanley had on the mirror. He could hear the Captain grunting with effort but Stanley said nothing. "Hang in there Cap. I'm going to get Stoker's weight off of you."

"Not going anywhere," Stanley gritted in reply. A couple of seconds more and DeSoto was face to face with Stoker. He began to quickly wrap the belt around the Engineer. "Hey Mike. Have you outta here in a second."

Stoker nodded then whispered as DeSoto fastened the final strap. "Cap's hurt bad Roy. His leg has been bleeding pretty good."

"It's okay Mike. We'll take care of him and you." DeSoto looked up. It had only taken a few seconds. "Okay guys prepare to haul. Stoker is fastened. Cap you can let him go now." When Stanley looked at him but did not move, DeSoto placed a hand on the Captain. The taller man's fingers around Stoker's wrist were like steel and also white at the knuckles. "Cap, it's okay let him go."

Stanley commanded his fingers to move. He looked down and could see that Stoker was in the harness. He just couldn't get his fingers to move. "Roy," he rasped. "I…I can't move them." Roy smiled slightly as he gently pried Stanley's fingers open one by one. He heard Stanley groan but they were off finally. "Get me to the Cap and pull Mike up!"

DeSoto found himself finally face to face with the Captain. "Your turn Cap. How's your grip?"

"Slipping." Stanley said matter-of-factly. His eyes looked at DeSoto distantly.

"Stay with me Cap. I am going to wrap my legs around you and then they can pull me up slightly to take the weight off of your hand okay?"

Stanley nodded but said nothing. DeSoto could hear Stanley's rattling breath. "Pull me up slightly guys," he said looking at Gage. "Just a little to get the weight off."

He put his legs around Stanley's hips and they raised him slightly. "Cap, can you life your other arm?"

Stanley tried but all he could manage was a half groan half sob. "Sorry, Roy, it doesn't seem to work right now."

"It's okay Cap. I can get this around you. " DeSoto said as he gently slipped the belt under the Captain's arm and around his waist. He breathed a sigh of relief once he had the Captain fastened. "Okay Cap. You can let go now. We've got you."

Stanley looked up and saw that they had hauled Stoker over to the safety of the ladder. He smiled. "Thank God. Thank you." His breathing was even more labored and he looked clammy. He felt a hand gently touch his face. Stanley focused on DeSoto's eyes. "Cap, you can let go," the paramedic said softly. Stanley closed his eyes and relaxed his hand. He only slipped a few inches before he felt his men pulling him up to safety. DeSoto continued to hold the Captain close to his chest although he had unwrapped his legs. "Almost there Cap. Almost there." DeSoto felt the Captain go completely limp as he lost consciousness. He felt for a pulse and sighed with relief. It was there, fast and thready but there.

They hauled him up finally to safety. Stoker was already in a Stokes stretcher and they had no trouble placing the Captain in one. They quickly got him fastened. The ladder was already moving back over land but had not retracted. They lowered Stoker and Stanley directly in the stokes down to the ground while Gage and DeSoto made their way down the ladder.

"Hey Mike how are you doing there buddy?"

"Living John," Stoker whispered. "That was close."

"Yeah it was. Good thing the Cap has long arms."

Stoker managed to smile then grimaced. "Head hurts."

"Yeah you have a pretty good bump. Dizzy, headache?"

"Yeah. Think I blacked out a couple of times. Feel sick to my stomach."

"It's okay Mike. You probably have a concussion, couple of cuts on the back too."

Gage continued to thoroughly check Stoker out. "Looks like you broke your arm." Stoker gasped slightly. "No kidding. I really feel sick Johnny. I think I need to…"

Gage helped Stoker sit up and bend over to the side so he wouldn't aspirate. "Chet get me a wet towel will ya?"

Chet quickly returned with a cold folded towel. Gage placed it on the back of the neck of Stoker while the Engineer was dry heaving. Stoker finally sighed. "It's okay Mike. Just lay back and keep still. I'm going to call Rampart." Gage placed the towel on Stoker's forehead and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his own. "Johnny. How is the Cap?"

Gage looked over and saw the Captain's arm move so knew he must have regained consciousness. DeSoto was still reviewing his injuries. "He's awake and Roy is with him now. He'll be okay Mike."

"My fault John."

"No it wasn't and you know it. Damn fog. That's all."

"Other driver?"

"I don't know Mike. I will check on them and let you know okay? Chet you stay with him."

The usually jovial firefighter Kelly was serious and all business. "You got it Johnny."

"Hold still Cap," DeSoto said gently putting his hand on Stanley's shoulder as the Captain began to rouse. The paramedic set the Captain's helmet to the side. He wondered where the turnout was. The Captain almost always had it on.

"Roy?"

"Yeah Cap. It's me just hang on okay. We'll get you fixed up." The captain grimaced when DeSoto pressed a bandage to his leg. "Just hold on. I need to get this wrapped tight Cap."

"Where's…where…Stoke…" Stanley said half dazed. The effort left him breathless. He moved restlessly trying to get comfortable. He felt himself shiver and was not sure why he felt cold.

"Cap, I need to get this bandage on you, you've already lost enough blood,"

"Lost…lost Stok..er." Stanley half sobbed. DeSoto turned around. "Marco! I need your help! Mike's okay. Cap."

Marco nodded as he finished with the H.T. He knelt beside DeSoto. "Copter is on the way Roy to take the Cap, and Mike . ETA two minutes. Fog is pretty much lifted so should be no problem. The Captain of 85 requested a second one. There was a second accident about two miles south making it hard to get through on ambulance."

"Good Marco. Hold the Captain will you. I need to get this leg bandaged and I think he has some internal injuries but he's shocky right now. Rampart wants me to start an I.V. to replace some of the fluid loss. Hey what about the truck driver?"

Marco shook his head as he gently held Stanley's shoulders. The Captain groaned and jerked slightly under Marco's touch. The fire fighter leaned in close to the Captain's head "It's okay Cap. Let Roy finish up okay."

DeSoto finished with the leg then moved to the Captain's broken arm. "I'm going to put a splint on this Cap okay?"

Stanley was writhing as he tried to respond. "Roy. His shoulder feels odd," Lopez said quietly.

DeSoto looked up. "I know Marco. I think he dislocated it or pulled it when he caught the mirror and both of their weights. Marco whistled. "Madre de Dios. God was with him Roy. I don't know how they made it."

The Cap said something and Marco leaned in closer. "What's that Cap?" But he could not make out what Stanley muttered.

Stanley's breathing was rattling. DeSoto looked at his watch as he felt for the pulse of the Captain. "Blood pressure has stabilized but his heart is racing."

"Pain?" Marco said holding a bandage to the Stanley's head..

"Yeah it could be," DeSoto said getting out another bandage to put on the cut. "Could be the bleeding." DeSoto looked back as he heard the copter. "Come on Marco, let's prep him. We need to get him to Rampart quick."

85s Captain came jogging up. "How is he Roy?" he asked squatting down next to Marco.

"He's serious Cap, but I think he is going to be okay if we can get him to Rampart quick. My biggest worry is the blood loss. He lost a lot in the few minutes it took for us to get to them."

The Captain placed a hand on Stanley. "You hang in there Hank. Your men need you back quick you understand."

Stanley mumbled something incomprehensible. "Roy, Marco, I want you all on that copter. There is enough room and you guys might need help with Hank and Mike. We'll finish here and get the squad back to you."

"Okay Cap, Thanks." DeSoto looked back and saw that Gage and Kelly were loading Stoker. "Come on Marco. Let's get him in."

000000000000

Stanley was vaguely aware of the sounds of others. Any touch seemed painful but he couldn't remember what they had said about Stoker. It was hard to breath now. Almost like he couldn't catch a breath and when he tried it brought red-hot pain to his right side.

He opened his eyes briefly and saw the blades of a helicopter then the ceiling of the inside cabin. He couldn't make out the faces of those around him but the voices sounded familiar. But where was Stoker. He had lost him. He must have lost him. His vision came into focus and he saw the faces of his men except for Stoker. He tried to lift his head up but cried out softly as his body punished the attempt.

"Cap! Stay still. We'll be at Rampart in just a few minutes." DeSoto said has he tried to keep Stanley still.

"No!" Stanley said through a hitched breath. "Stoker. I…I lost him…couldn't hold on anymore."

"No Cap. He's okay. He's here right next to you."

"I don't…I don't see him."

"Cap," a quiet voice said to his left. "Cap it's me Mike. I'm okay." Stoker reached out to touch Stanley but couldn't quite reach. Gage saw what he was trying to do and loosened the strap on the stokes and guided Stoker's hand to Stanley's hand. "See Cap. It's me. I just bumped my head and broke my arm…but I am okay."

DeSoto saw Stanley relax . Tears had stained the side of the Captain's cheek. "I thought I lost you…Mike." Stanley closed his eyes. "I can't….I can't lose any of you," he said before drifting off to unconsciousness. DeSoto fought back the lump in his throat as he checked Stanley's pulse and blood pressure. He looked up at the men. The may have fought the lump in their throats as well but they had to fight harder to keep back the tears. The Captain had always mentioned how they were family, but he had never once spoken about his fear of losing any of them. None of them ever did, but even though the Captain had his quirks, he was an exceptional firefighter who had proven he would do anything including die for any one of them. DeSoto smiled. "He's okay guys, he's just unconscious." DeSoto did not like the hitched and rattled breathing of Stanley and the small trickle of blood that had escaped down the side of Stanley's mouth, but they were just minutes away and Rampart could fix that. They had to. They couldn't lose the Cap either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all very much for your kind reviews and feedback. Here is second chapter and I have to thank beta Kel for making it much better!**

Chapter Two-Hospital

"Room one!" Bracket ordered as they wheeled Stanley in. "Get Mike into two. Joe, I am going to need your help. Morton, you take Stoker."

Brackett immediately started examining Stanley. He frowned as he listened to Stanley's lungs. "We need to intubate before he goes into respiratory arrest. He's already having trouble. We need to do it anyway for surgery. How long has he been out, Roy?"

DeSoto looked up. "Huh, Doc?"

Early looked up as he prepared to intubate. "How long has he been out?"

"About 5 minutes. He responds to pain but hasn't been conscious for 5 minutes."

Early quickly intubated. "We need to get him up, Kel. There's blood in here. He has to have some bleeding around the chest, even a punctured lung."

The exam room door opened and the portable x-ray tech walked in. Brackett waved him over. "Chest and abdominal. We are heading up to surgery so make sure it gets processed now and sent up right away." Early turned to DeSoto. "Come on, Roy."

The paramedic was staring at his captain. Early moved over toward him and put a hand on DeSoto's shoulder.

"Come on with me. The nurse is going to prep him for surgery. He's okay for now. His vitals are strong, and we are helping him with his breathing. He should be okay. We just need to stop the bleeding probably caused by a couple of broken ribs, but I really wouldn't worry. He's going to be out for a while but we caught it all in time." Early thought he might have been speaking too soon, but he felt confident. Stanley was strong and the injuries, although serious, would not be life threatening once they stopped the bleeding and maintained the airway.

"I really shouldn't leave him," DeSoto said hesitantly.

"He's stable and we need to prep him. Plus, we should tell the guys how he is doing, don't you think?" DeSoto nodded silently as Brackett led him to the sink to wash up while the nurses finished prepping Stanley. He went back over to Stanley and placed a hand on the Captain's arm. "Hey Cap. Doc says you're going to be fine. I'll tell the boys. We'll be here when you get back."

Stanley did not respond. They wheeled him out and DeSoto went to the waiting area. Gage was there telling them about Stoker. "So just a couple more days and he should be…." Gage stopped when he saw all eyes looking behind him. The Battalion Chief was there as well with a couple of other Captains and the paramedics from the other stations. They had brought a few more wounded in and decided to wait to hear more news. Gage turned around and looked expectantly at Roy, and he frowned slightly at the exhausted, sad-looking paramedic. "Roy?"

DeSoto looked up. "Oh hey, Johnny, guys, Chief."

"How's Hank, Roy?" the chief said quietly. He was not sure how to read DeSoto.

"Oh," DeSoto said aware that others were waiting for news from him as well. "Doc thinks he's going to be okay. They had to take him to surgery. Looks like he took a good hit and broke a rib or two and that caused a little bleeding. They are taking him to surgery to fix up that area, and the leg. Broken arm, dislocated shoulder. He had lost a lot of blood, particularly from the wound on the leg, but they started replacing that. So he's going to be uncomfortable a little while, but doc said not to worry."

There was an audible sigh from the large group. "That is great news," the Chief said putting an arm around DeSoto. "Men, we were lucky today. We almost lost two brave men and the teamwork to save them and bring them back from 51, 85, 8 and the rest of you was exemplary. I am very proud of each of you. Now I want all of you except 51 to return to duty, rest while you can and regroup. The citizens are counting on us." The men nodded in acknowledgment and patted the men of 51 and each other on the back.

It wasn't long before the Chief was alone with the rest of the 51 crew. "You all are on paid administrative leave for the rest of the week. I know it's not much, just three days. If you need to take more personal leave then feel free but we have your shifts covered for a few days. You need to take care of your men."

They all thanked the chief, but he knew that men needed time to recover, and by taking care of Stoker and Stanley they would take care of themselves in the process. Witnessing that accident, and leading the rescue of their own men in that fashion, had to have been taxing. They had come very close to losing them. Maybe closer than they realized. "Has anyone notified either of their families?"

"We notified Stoker's parents," Kelly said. "They're coming down from San Francisco closer to when they discharge them. We thought that would be better, so that he could take it easy or at least they would make sure he took it easy when he got out of here."

The chief laughed. "Well, sounds like you have that covered."

"We haven't been able to get hold of the Cap's wife," Lopez added. "He mentioned yesterday that they were going to take the Thanksgiving break with her family in Montana. Cap switched his vacation because the other Cap's wife is due any day and it's been a challenge, and Cap wanted to make sure that Captain Rogers would be available. We're looking for the contact number."

The chief smiled. Of course Stanley had done that. "Well, good thing he did. I got a call from Captain Rogers first thing this morning. They delivered the baby. Mom and baby are healthy but it was rough, so Rogers is going to need some time off."

"With Captain Stanley out will Captain Rogers have to come back in?"

"No no. We'll bring in a reserve if we need to. Now I'm going to talk with the doc. I want you all to rest and take it easy. DeSoto, y

ou let me know as soon as you hear anything."

"I will, chief."

They watched him leave then all sat down. "Is he really okay, Roy?" Lopez asked.

"Yeah, yeah guys. I mean, I will feel better once he's out of surgery, but the doc said we got here in time."

"I wonder how he got that hole in his leg. It wasn't a cut or gash," Lopez said again.

DeSoto said nothing, but he had an idea how it might have happened.

"Johnny, when can we see Mike?" Kelly asked.

"Probably within an hour. They're gonna to move him up to a regular room soon." Gage was quiet for a while.

"What's wrong?" Kelly finally asked.

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Spill it Gage," the persistent Kelly said.

"Oh, it's just…" Gage said looking at DeSoto, "It's just that you should have seen the bruise on Stoker's arm."

"Well it was broken wasn't it," Lopez said.

"No the other one, around his wrist."

DeSoto met Gage's eyes and understood. "It's where the Cap was holding on to him," DeSoto said quietly.

Gage nodded then looked down. He didn't know why it bothered him, but it did.

He heard a slight whistle from Lopez. "The Cap wasn't going to let go, was he?"

Kelly shook his head. "No. He wasn't. Roy, you said his shoulder was dislocated?"

"The Cap's? Yeah. He must have dislocated it when he grabbed that bar. It could just be jammed pretty bad.

"But how could he hang on like that, Roy? I mean isn't that impossible? I dislocated my shoulder once and it was useless. I couldn't lift anything," Marco added.

"You can't anyway Marco," Kelly said with a roll of his eyes. Lopez let it pass. He knew Kelly was fulfilling his duty of lightening the mood.

"I am not sure how he did it," DeSoto said quietly.

"I'm not sure I could have done it," Kelly said. They all got silent. So there it was. Would they have been able to do the same? They all had the heart, no one wondered that. And, it wasn't just about almost losing their men, but their Captain had done something that you couldn't train or practice for.

"It was close that was for sure, and I hope I could have done the same," Lopez finally said. "You know, Cap sometimes throws me for a loop. Fighting fires he's like this 6'3" giant who knows his stuff, and back at the station, he's well, sometimes he's kind of … I don't know goofy."

Kelly laughed. "Not to mention a nervous wreck during inspection or when chief comes around."

DeSoto laughed as well. "Yeah, but he does know how to fight fires, and take care of business. Stoker, well, I guess he just keeps on with the strong silent type. I wouldn't have been surprised to see him hanging on holding on to the Cap or anyone of us."

Gage looked at DeSoto. "I know what you mean about Stoker, but honestly I don't think it surprised me to see the Cap doing that even if he does get a little neurotic around the station. I wouldn't surprise me to see any of us do that."

They were quiet again for a while lost in their own thoughts. Finally it was Lopez again. "Yeah, John, you're right. What gets me is, well, what he said in the helicopter when he thought he had lost Mike….I mean, I never thought he thought about it like that, worried about us like that."

"I guess none of us did, or do," DeSoto said quietly. They waited mostly silence after that for the next hour. Gage had gone for coffee and returned, and DeSoto put in calls to try to get hold of Stanley's wife to no avail. Finally Brackett arrived. It had to be a good sign if he was smiling.

"Hey guys. He's okay," Brackett said right away. He watched them relax and smile.

"Thanks Doc. When can we see him?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we need to get him settled in ICU. He'll be there for 24 hours just as a precaution. He really had lost a lot of blood from that leg wound and within his chest. The broken rib had done a number. It looks like it had been under a lot of pressure after breaking and there was shifting so it nicked a lung. It was small and a slow bleed, but over time, well you guys know. But he's fine now. We do have him on a respirator just for a little while longer so don't be surprised. It just makes it a little easier. We'll keep him in a drug- induced coma so that he can rest." They were listening intently, but he had not answered their question. "Sorry. Why don't you all go see Stoker first and tell him the news and then Dix will go down and get you so that you all can see him one at a time for just a minute."

"Thanks Doc," Marco said and echoed by each of the men as they passed him to get to the elevator.

00000000000000

"So he's okay?" Stoker asked.

"Yeah, Mike. Doc said he's fine. Surgery went well," DeSoto answered.

Stoker was quiet. That was nothing new, but he seemed more into his own thoughts right now. He listened as Lopez and Kelly relayed hearing the crash and described events as they saw it through their own eyes as they saw it. As a group they always did this…talked about the rescues, the fires, the close calls, but it was hard. Stanley had often started these conversations in a nonchalant way. But this time, Stanley wasn't there and Stoker kept seeing Stanley's bleeding, determined face looking down at him. He also remembered the other more disturbing images. He wasn't sure that he should share these. Maybe they didn't want to know. But he remembered more vividly now what had happened.

"Mike, you okay?" Gage asked. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, John. Thanks."

They continued to share the events of the day, with Kelly occasionally trying to lighten the mood with gentle jabs at Lopez and Gage. However, DeSoto noted that Stoker only seemed to be half listening and was still lost in his thoughts. The engineer looked up and inadvertently met DeSoto's eyes. It was then that Kelly—it was always Kelly-asked the question that others may have wondered but no one dared to ask.

"What do you remember Mike. I mean I know you bumped your head but do you remember what happened?"

Stoker shifted uncomfortably then met DeSoto's eyes again. The paramedic always had a calming effect. "You don't have to tell us," DeSoto said quietly. "I mean it's okay if you don't remember or don't want to tell us."

Stoker looked down at his feet then back up at them. They should know what Stanley did for him because Stanley would have done it for all of them. "I was about to get out of Big Red when Cap shouted a warning, but he barely got it out when that truck barreled into us. It must have hit where Chet sits because the Cap did not come straight at me, as if he had been hit directly on his side. Then Red turned on her side and started to slide across the pavement." Stoker closed his eyes. He could hear Stanley's and his own grunts and cries as the sound of metal crushed and scraped and battered them. He didn't know how or why but he remembered seeing a piece of metal tear through Stanley's leg. Thank God it had been thin and it had been his leg but he wasn't even sure where it had come from. But that and somehow his turnout getting caught up in the wreckage had prevented Stanley from just falling on Stoker.

"Mike?" He heard Lopez's voice.

"Huh. Oh yeah we slid across the pavement. I know it happened fast but it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Then I could feel us going over the edge. I thought for sure we were going to keep sliding. We stopped, but my door, when we slid over, my door opened and I was losing my grip on the steering wheel. Cap looked over at me and told me to hold on but I couldn't. Man I was trying, but I just didn't have a good grip." He grimaced slightly at the memory. He could still hear Stanley's voice.

"_Dammit Mike, hang on! Just hang on."_

"_I can't Cap. I don't have a good grip!"_

"_Yes you can,"_ Stanley told him looking at him intensely. The Captain was holding his right arm and Stoker had figured it was broken. _"Michael, you hang on. I'll be there in a second."_ He wasn't that far from Stoker, just a few inches, but the engineer was hanging out of the door and those inches were like miles. Mike remembered feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach, and hard as he tried his grip was slipping. He watched as Stanley pulled himself out of his turnout. Only the leg kept him from reaching Stoker. Stoker remembered Stanley looking at him, half of his face bloodied from a gash. His hazel eyes were focused like lasers on Stoker's hands. _"I'll be right there,"_ Stanley said with an eerie calm. As he lost his grip, Stoker watched as the Captain swiftly pulled his leg off of the metal bar with a suppressed moan and lunge for Stoker's hands. He felt Stanley grip his wrist, but they kept sliding out the door. Just as he succumbed to unconsciousness, he saw Stanley catch the bar along the window mirror.

"Then I woke up and we were hanging there." Stoker finished quietly. He said nothing for a moment as he kept his eyes on his hands. He had been caught up in the memory and was not sure how much he had actually told them. Then he looked up and saw the look in each of their eyes. He was not sure what it was other than shock, but he felt himself breathing fast and feeling sick to his stomach. By the looks in their eyes he must have told them a lot.

Gage finally spoke up. "My God, Mike. We knew it was close but…we are just so lucky that both of you made it out okay. Man, you got my heart racing."

"Yeah," Kelly said thoughtfully. "Yeah, that is a pretty hairy story, Mike."

Stoker nodded. He felt better telling it. The image of the Captain pulling his leg off of that metal railing, pipe or wreckage was disturbing, but he was glad to remember it, because it was part of the story. "Luck was part of it, but the Cap, he just responded like he knew exactly what he had to do. You sure he is okay?"

"Yeah, Doc said he was going to be fine," DeSoto reassured.

"That's why his leg bled so much," Lopez added thoughtfully, "Madre de Dios."

"No kidding," Gage added.

"You know though, there really isn't that much room in the cab. Weird how his turnout got caught," Lopez said again

"It was probably the only thing that save them from going crashing through that door," Kelly added.

Stoker nodded. "I'm glad I told you. I just never saw that kind of look from the Captain before. You know, he always worries, but it was just strange…he was so determined it was almost scary."

"Or maybe you were just scared you were going to fall out," Kelly chimed. They laughed and the mood changed, but Stoker had left them with some vivid images to consider.

There was a knock at the door. Brackett had heard the story but did not want to interrupt. He felt embarrassed that he had eavesdropped but it was an amazing story. "Sorry to bother you guys. You can pop in to see him real quick if you like. Mike, we'll take you by later. I need you to rest now and let that head heal up."

Stoker frowned but said nothing . "Mike, we'll check back with you," DeSoto said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, don't get up and try to break out of here or anything," Kelly added with a grin.

"See you tomorrow, Mike," Lopez said.

Gage laughed when he saw the nurse bringing in some food. "I'll bring you something to eat tomorrow."

"Thanks, Johnny. Hey, say hi to the Cap for me." DeSoto nodded in acknowledgment.

"And tell him thanks," he whispered to no one.

0000000000000

Hank's men became more somber when they saw their Captain in ICU. The bandages hid the gash on his head, but there was bruising on the right side of his face. He was still on a ventilator and his right leg was heavily bandaged around the thigh and slightly elevated. Otherwise, he looked like he was asleep. They gathered outside his room after they had seen him. "One of us should stay. We could take shifts at least until we can get hold of his wife."

"Yeah, that sounds good, Roy," Gage said. "What do you think, Doc?"

"That's fine," Brackett said, "I think it will help him some. It could be very disorienting once he wakes up. Try to keep it quiet though. I will let the nurses know it is okay and that we are going to make an exception."

"I'll take first shift," DeSoto said. No one argued, and they sorted out who would stay with Stanley when. DeSoto called his wife to let her know, grabbed something to eat then settled down in a chair. They were more comfortable than the usual hospital rooms, and he reclined back and found himself thinking about what Stoker had said. The room was quiet except for the monitors and ventilator. In some ways, Stanley looked smaller lying there, but DeSoto had to admit he also looked bigger in some sense. They never doubted the Captain's bravery; they all had been tested in one sense or another and helped each other and strangers out of jams. It was more that Roy felt he had learned something new about the Captain, but he wasn't sure what. He dozed off to the sound of the machines in the room.

00000000000000

Stoker woke with a start. He had expected this. Sometimes after tough rescues or fires he would dream about them. They all did, but they rarely spoke about it. A few months ago, Stoker and Stanley had spoken about an accident rescue that had been particularly gruesome and had haunted their dreams for a couple of nights. It was funny how the men paired up. DeSoto and Gage, Lopez and Kelly, and usually he and Stanley as it came to confiding in each other. The Captain did not confide as much with Stoker as say Gage did with DeSoto, but it was usually the engineer he spoke the most with in regards to issues like this. The Captain actually did a good job of bringing the men together after difficult rescues or fires, making them eat, then talk, then rest. It was subtle, but Stoker realized now what Stanley had been doing all along…making sure they vented and supported each other without going overboard. Now he was alone, and although glad to have spoken with the guys, Stanley wasn't there to make in his genial sauntering way to check on them.

He closed his eyes again. They would come and check on him soon anyway and wake him up in 30 minutes. The story would play out more times in his head, but hopefully it would resolve as it usually did. It had been way too close.

They came in shifts over the next 24 hours, first stopping to see Stoker, bringing him food and magazines, then sitting vigil at Stanley's beside. They had exhausted every option to try to get hold of his wife. They had found the number to Stanley's brother in law where the family had gone to stay but there had been no answer. The Chief told them he would keep trying and he would try to contact local law enforcement. When Roy returned Gage was asleep in the same recliner as Roy had been last night. Stanley was still sound asleep, but no longer had the respirator. He gently prodded the sleeping paramedic.

"Hey, Johnny," he said quietly. Gage shifted in his chair and slowly opened his eyes. The younger paramedic jumped up with a start, and looked at DeSoto, then Stanley, then back again to his partner. "Oh, hi Roy," he said sheepishly.

"Hey, how is he doing?"

"Quiet night. They took him off the ventilator, and he is breathing on his own but hasn't woken up."

"Has he stirred at all?"

"Yeah, a little. He's mumbled a little but they have him pretty drugged up. Doc told me that the leg wound was fortunately really clean. Kind of a miracle it missed a bone and an artery but it was a hole and they fixed it up. He's gonna have to be off of it for a while."

"That's going to be hard for him."

"Yeah, and us if Captain Hook is his replacement."

"Do you think?" Roy asked worriedly.

"I don't…"

"Think you have to worry about that," a strong voice said from the door. The turned and faced Chief McConnike looking at them with knowing grin, a grin Stanley often talked about.

"Uh sorry…Chief…" DeSoto started but the chief raised his hand.

"It's okay Roy. I know the reputation of Captain Hook. He's a good captain, but difficult to work for," the Chief said as he patted DeSoto on the back with one hand. He was carrying a turnout in another. "I also know the reputation of your Captain over there, and, well I am sure it will continue to grow, particularly after this incident."

"What do you mean Chief?"

McConnike held up the turnout. There was a hole the size of a golf ball that went all the way through the turnout around the midsection but closer to under the arm.

"What is that Chief?"

"This is Hank's turnout. I just spoke to Stoker. He told me the whole story again as he remembers it. He is looking good by the way and the doc should be bringing him over shortly to see Hank."

Gage stared at the turnout. It clearly had a hole that went from the back to the front. He noticed bloodstains on the collar and shoulder. "That's were the Cap was hung up inside the cab," he said in realization

The chief nodded. "The truck was carrying piping materials and rebar.'

DeSoto whistled. "Wow. Man that is amazing. That could have…"

He didn't finish but McConnike knew what he meant. "Yeah it could have, almost did. Good thing one this size didn't go in his leg. Doc Brackett said the injury was the size of about a nickel but still amazing he managed to undo the coat and get out of it somehow to get to Stoker. This particular bar had gone through the back of the cab."

"No kidding."

"But it doesn't surprise me. I mean I guess if it was going to be anybody, it would have been Hank."

Gage looked at DeSoto quizzically. "What do you mean Chief?"

McConnike turned from Stanley then to DeSoto and Gage. He suddenly seemed self-conscious as if he said something he shouldn't. "Oh well, I know you boys are brave, hell, you wouldn't be doing the job if you weren't."

"But the Cap, you said …" Gage began.

McConnike looked away from Gage and smiled. "Hey there, Mike. Glad they let you out for a while."

"Thanks Chief," Stoker said smiling. "Hey Roy, Johnny. How is the Cap doing? Gage took over from the nurse that had wheeled him in and pushed Stoker over toward the Captain.

"Well men, I'll catch up with you later," McConnike said handing DeSoto the turnout. "Hang on to that for him will ya? I've already placed an order for a new one."

"Sure Chief," DeSoto said with a look toward Gage, knowing that the Chief was making a quick exit to avoid answering their question.

"I'm wondering what he meant by that?" DeSoto told Gage.

"By what?" Stoker asked.

"Aw, nothing. It just seems that the chief knows something about the Cap. A side of him, or something that happened."

Stoker shrugged in his usual way. He figured if he was meant to know he would. He sighed as he looked at the Captain, but said nothing.

DeSoto nudged Gage who nodded. "Hey Mike, you mind if we go grab a quick bite to eat?"

Mike turned around. "Naw, go ahead. I'm fine. I'll watch over him."

DeSoto set the turnout down on the chair and left with Gage.

Stoker wheeled himself closer to Stanley. The Captain looked fine considering what had happened. "Glad your okay there, Cap," Stoker said as he straightened Stanley's blanket. It hadn't been that long ago when the Cap had been hurt from the loose wire. Luckily it had not been serious, but it had shook them up a bit because it was so unexpected then. "Guess we never expect anything like that huh?"

Stoker listened to the steady beat of the monitor. "You should wake up Cap. Would make me and the boys feel a lot better. They've been here watching over you." He was silent for a while then turned around to see if anyone was behind him. "I can't believe what you did Cap. I though that was it, I was going to die, then thought both of us were going to die. Your turnout, your leg. I don't know how you pulled it off, but Cap, I am so sorry I didn't see or hear that truck. I should have been more careful. Now even Big Red is a casualty. Don't know if we can fix her."

Stoker sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed his bruised wrist. The images flooded in but he was prepared for them. It was the sounds that got him. His own cries, those of Stanley. He opened his eyes when he heard the heart monitor increase. Stanley was moaning. "Cap it's okay. Wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank very much for your reviews and encouragement. Special thanks to my beta and of course any remaining mistakes are mine. Characters and Emergency! belong to their creators, I do this for fun. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 3-Joe

It had to be a dream, because it was the same nightmare over and over again. He missed Stoker's arm, and then watched his friend fall to his death. But dreams were cruel, and it wasn't just Stoker—it was Joe. He lost Joe too. The only problem was he was afraid to wake up because maybe the dream wasn't a dream and he had really lost Stoker.

"Cap, wake up." He knew that voice. He knew he should listen to it, but maybe it wasn't a dream. "Cap, wake up, we need you to wake up."

"Sto…ker," Stanley managed to say. His voice was raspy and his throat hurt. He turned his head toward the voice. Yes, there was someone there. It had to be real because a felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's me, Cap," Stoker said, relieved.

"You…okay?" Stanley asked.

"Fine Cap. I'm fine."

Stanley grimaced as he tried to get more comfortable. "Thank…G…God."

"Yeah Cap. Everything's good. All the boys have been by watching over you."

Stanley looked confused a moment then looked Stoker straight in the eye. "Mike, how's Joseph?"

It was Stoker's turn to be confused. "I…I'm not sure what you mean Cap. Who's Joseph?"

Stanley closed his eye as he grimaced but did not answer. "You hurting Cap?" Stoker asked.

Stanley bit his lip before opening his eyes. "Some."

"I'll be back. " As he left, he heard Stanley say, "I couldn't save Joe."

000000000

DeSoto and Gage found Stoker by the door, and Brackett and Early working with Stanley. "Did he wake up?" Gage asked.

"Yeah."

"How did he seem?"

"He seemed okay. Doc came in and they're giving him something more for the pain. They said he looked good though." DeSoto noticed that Stoker seemed slightly worried.

"What else Mike? You look a little worried," Roy asked quietly.

"Well, the Cap did recognize me, but…"

"But what?" Gage prompted.

"He asked about someone named Joseph, then as I was leaving, he said he couldn't save Joe."

"Well that _is_ weird," Gage said looking at the Captain. "I wonder what he meant."

"I don't know," DeSoto answered, "But I know who will. I think the Chief might want to know that the Cap woke up."

Brackett and Early approached the firemen. "He's doing just fine, boys," Early said with a smile. "He's going to hurt a little for a while, or maybe more than a little, so we gave him more for the pain. The bad and good news is that he'll sleep more because of it, but we'll be moving him to a regular room down next to Mike."

"Thanks, Doc," DeSoto said with quiet relief.

"Still no word on his wife?"

"Not yet," Gage answered looking back

"Okay. We'll be by to check on him again. " Brackett said as he moved towards the door after Early.

DeSoto watched the Captain sleeping. There was more going on, but he wasn't sure what. He turned to Stoker. "Did you tell the docs anything about what he said?"

"Yeah, but they said it wouldn't be unusual for him to be disoriented." They were quiet a few minutes—lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm going to call the chief," DeSoto finally said turning to leave. His gut told him there was something more going on and he intended to find out.

Stoker wasn't sure if he wanted to know more. The Cap was fairly open about things, if he wanted you to know about them. He had never mentioned a Joseph so he figured the Cap didn't want anyone to know or did not think it relevant. But Stoker also realized that sometimes things were forgotten or shoved down so far that they were never meant to surface. Yet some things had to surface. The Cap himself recognized that it was important to talk about things, that shoving things down sometimes only left painful unhealed wounds. Had he learned that from his own experience? Maybe DeSoto was right and this was important. Understanding what drove the Cap, heck, just understanding who he was, was important. He was not sure how he felt about trying to figure out who Joseph was, but if DeSoto, who also valued privacy, thought it important, then Stoker was willing to see what happened with the chief.

000000000000000

"Well, what did the chief say?" Gage asked expectantly.

"Not much. He said there was a Joseph Garcia who worked with the Cap and him in 8s."

"That's it?"

DeSoto nodded and looked around. "Hey where's Mike?"

Gage smiled. "It was time for his bath."

DeSoto shuddered. "Poor Mike."

"So what about this Joseph Garcia?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's all he said, but it was the _way_ he said it."

"He didn't give you anything more?"

DeSoto shook his head. "No, but I looked it up."

Gage stood up and stood face to face with DeSoto. Usually it was Gage who was trying to find out everything he could about everybody, and DeSoto putting the brakes on it. Why was DeSoto so curious? "Before you tell me any more Roy, why are you suddenly becoming investigator?"

DeSoto looked around almost uncomfortably. "I just think there may be more to all of this—something about the Cap we don't know."

"So my question is still the same."

"Maybe he's going to need our help through this. Not about almost losing Stoker, but about Joseph Garcia."

Gage said nothing as he let DeSoto's words sink in so DeSoto continued. "You heard how Mike described the Cap through all of this. Maybe we would have been the same, maybe not, but there was something, something we had never seen, that Mike saw. Then he wakes and mentions Joseph."

Gage looked back over his shoulder then back to DeSoto. "Okay, Roy. What happened to Joseph Garcia?" Gage knew the answer. It was obvious but he wanted to hear it.

"He died in the warehouse fire in '71."

Gage looked at DeSoto with realization. "Soon after that Cap came to us. I've asked Cap about that fire because I knew he was there, but he always changes the subject."

DeSoto nodded. "I think we need to meet up and go talk to the chief." 

"What if he doesn't tell us anything?"

"I've looked up everything I could from the newspapers but I think if we are all there he'll talk."

"But how do we get him here?"

"I called the rest of the guys. They are on their way. Doc Brackett said chief was coming in to check on Stoker and the Cap. We'll just meet him in Stoker's room."

Gage whistled slightly under this breath. "Okay Roy. I just hope you know what you're doing."

DeSoto looked back at the Captain. Stanley was still sound asleep, and the heart monitor beeped steadily. Knowing what Gage was going to ask, he said, "Cap will be fine for a little while. He probably won't wake up for another hour or two, and the Chief is on his way."

Gage felt a knot in his stomach, although he said nothing as they headed toward Stoker's room. The men were chatting with Stoker, who was eating a couple of tamales Lopez had brought. "Hey guys," the engineer said excitedly. "Cap good?"

"Yeah, he's just fine. He was asleep," DeSoto answered peering into a brown bag on Stoker's nightstand. The paramedic turned to Lopez. "Hey how come I didn't get a dozen tamales when I was in the hospital?"

Lopez shrugged. "Johnny said he was taking care of you." Gage smiled sheepishly.

DeSoto looked at his partner then back to Lopez. "Well if there's a next time, I want tamales." They all laughed and joked for a while until Kelly got to the point.

"Hey, Roy? Why did you call us in here? We were worried something was wrong with the Cap or Mike here."

"No, it's just that I think the Chief needs to tell us something, and I thought it best for us all to be here."

Lopez frowned. "What do you mean he needs to tell us something?"

Before they got too excited, DeSoto filled them in on his suspicions and showed them the newspaper copy he had gotten from the library.

Lopez was going to say something when the chief walked in. "Hey, boys. You all having a party here or something? Glad to see you're taking care of Mike there. And it smells like your grandmother's tamales, Marco."

"Yes Chief. Maybe Mike will share one or two of them with you."

"No, no. I've got to watch my waistline. So you all doing okay? Ready to get back in the saddle in a day or two?"

DeSoto stepped forward and Gage felt his stomach tighten even more. Stoker took a deep breath and Lopez and Marco looked down at the floor. The chief was not as perceptive as Stanley was when it came to 51's A-shift and their behaviors, but it was not hard to notice the change in tone. McConnike looked at DeSoto and then noticed the paper in his hand.

"Chief, we're ready to get back to work. Glad the Cap and Mike here are okay, and we're all fine thanks to you and the time to take care of them. But we need some information, because we think there's more to what's going on with Cap and something that happened before that maybe we are going to need to help him with."

"Oh you do, do you," McConnike said with a frown and a small hint of anger in his eyes. "Maybe if Hank hasn't told you then you don't need to know."

"That might ordinarily be the case Chief," DeSoto continued unfazed by the sudden coldness, or maybe it was sadness, in the Chief's eyes, "But Cap, as goofy as he is sometimes, has always taken good care of us, watched out for us, and we try to do the same for him. As amazing as it is that he was able to hang on to save himself and Stoker, Mike noticed something different in Cap, and we saw something different too. We need to know, Chief, and although we know Joseph Garcia died in that big fire in '71, that is all we know. Why would Cap mention him now?"

McConnike looked at each of them. He had been outflanked, and to help them help Stanley with whatever demons might be left, he was going to have to face his own. He sat down in a chair against the wall, and the men sat in other chairs or on Stoker's bed. McConnike glanced toward the door and saw it was closed. "Looks like you outflanked me boys." He wrung his hands almost nervously. "I wish I had a beer or two," he joked. They smiled in sympathy for him, but nobody said anything.

McConnike sighed. "Hank was the best engineer I ever had. Honestly he was. He graduated top of his academy class, top two for engineer's test, top for Captain's test. Don't know if you boys knew that. I was kind of a bear sometimes. I worked them hard, but I hope I was fair. It was Hank that would tell me when I was out of line, and when I didn't listen once…well, he burned my hat. I deserved it-I'd gotten on my high horse and was really hard on the men. He didn't care if I was hard on him, just didn't like it when he thought I wasn't fair to others. I made the mistake one time of telling him if he ever thought I shouldn't be the cap then he should burn my hat." McConnike laughed. "Never thought he would, but like I said, I deserved it, though I acted like it bothered me.

"Anyway, he didn't really do it all by himself, although he took the blame. Hank's best friend, Joe Garcia, I learned later had a little something to do with it. Joe really helped Hank loosen up some. Spent a lot of time together as they went to the academy together and served at their first assignment together. Joe wasn't married so he spent some time with Hank's family. Joe had only been with us two months, but he was fitting right in, and I'm glad he joined us." He grew silent for a moment. They waited knowing he had to work into it, but the chief realized he couldn't procrastinate any longer.

"It was a big fire. You all know that. Guess you guys weren't on shift when it happened. It was one of the biggest in a long time. We responded first and quickly learned there were three men trapped. Hank ran the pumps as we started trying to knock it down. We soon had help and eventually we ended up inside, and it was worse than you could imagine. Sometimes you get feelings about fires, like they have personalities. Some of them play with you, and others hide. But this one, this one was angry and out for vengeance." They nodded in understanding. They had experienced those before. "Garcia found two of the victims trapped on the second floor and we were getting them out. It was hot, and despite all those engines this fire wouldn't go out without a fight."

"We walked the two victims out as Hank and Joe resumed looking for the other and then when we came back, Hank on his stomach leaning over a gaping hole. He was holding on to some railing with one hand and to Garcia with another." The Chief closed his eyes, and it seemed as if he was back there. "We ran as fast as we could to reach them. Hank kept shouting for us to hurry up because he had Garcia, but he was losing his grip. Things were falling all around us, and him. We finally got there and grabbed his legs. He was so close to falling over. Hank was shouting for Joe to hang on. We started trying to haul them up but it was hard. The edge was ragged and we didn't have any rope. I heard Hank tell Joe not to let go, even got angry at him, then suddenly we felt the weight gone. We pulled Hank back up. He told us that Garcia said that he could see an out and for Hank to let him go. He landed on some boxes and Hank told us that Garcia was headed toward the exit on the south end."

"We rushed out, with the warehouse falling all around us. We ran to the south end, but there wasn't an exit. Hank realized then, we all did, that Garcia had lied to get Hank to let him go or was just wrong. We were going to head back in when it exploded and started to collapse. Hank started to run back inside while everyone else was running out. The four of us tried to stop him, but despite being tall and skinny, he's strong—especially when…well with something like that, guess you know that Mike." Stoker nodded silently. "We had to tackle him down to the ground. Hank kept shouting Joe's name." The chief's voice broke. "…and we just held him down. I don't know how long he struggled. I remember being sore the next day from just keeping my weight on him. We were holding him down and we all were crying. Crying for Joe, crying for Hank for losing Joe." The chief looked down sadly. "He just kept calling for Joe." McConnike sat a moment lost in thought and then seemed to gather himself. He wiped a tear off his cheek then continued.

"Finally he stopped struggling, and he looked at me tears running down his cheeks, just like ours. 'I could've held on Cap… I shouldn't have let him go,' he told me." The chief looked at them all with watery eyes. "It wasn't his fault. We just couldn't pull him up and Joe told Hank to let him go. There was no exit in the direction he ran, and the other one had been blocked. We found him later next, to the south wall where he told Hank there was an exit. Hank had hurt his arm in the incident, and he was out for a while, but when he came back, he was different. More quiet, distant. It eased up after a while, and I saw flickers of the old Hank back, but we really didn't talk about it. Mostly my fault I guess. I tried to bring it up but, well, I don't know—it hurt us just as much to talk about it. In a way I felt like I let Hank down." McConnike sighed as he looked up at the men. "Well, that's it boys. Maybe it will help you help him. I don't know, but maybe yesterday reminded him of that."

Stoker rubbed the bruise on his sore wrist. The chief watched him for a second then stood up. "Hank would have held on to the end, back then if Joe had let him. If we hadn't gotten there, Hank would have fallen just the same."

Stoker looked at the chief. " I told the Cap to let me go. I knew his arm was broken, could feel it and see it in his face. He was bleeding, and I didn't think he could hold us both."

Everyone was staring at Stoker now. He hadn't mentioned this before. "I told him twice to let me go, and he told me to shut up. He also told me that if I let go, he would also let go." Stoker remembered the look in Stanley's eyes. "He looked at me like he was angry at me for even suggesting it."

There was more silence until McConnike stood up. The men surrounded him and shook his hand or patted him on the back. "Thanks Chief. I know that was hard, but we do care about the Cap," DeSoto said with a sympathetic smile, "We owe you a beer…or two.

"It's okay, boys. Hank is a better Captain than I ever was, and he will be a great Chief oneday. Take care of him. I'm glad I told the story. It has been too long. I'm going to go check on Hank then I'll see you later and take you up on that beer." He left them and headed down the hall to see Stanley.

DeSoto sighed as they all sat back down. They said nothing for several minutes until Gage spoke up. "I don't know how I feel about what we just heard. On the one hand, if Cap wanted us to know he would have told us like he does his other stories. On the other hand, I'm glad to know—feel proud somehow…I don't know… that he's my Cap." He felt embarrassed. "I guess that's kind of dumb, huh?"

"No, I don't think it's dumb," Kelly said quietly. "I know what you mean. We know more than we ever would have."

Stoker was quiet as they talked but it did not go unnoticed. "You okay, Mike?" Lopez asked. Stoker wasn't sure. He had been on the receiving end of Stanley's determination but knowing the heartache that the loss of a friend endured by his Captain made him feel unbelievably sad. It was something he dreaded but never thought of…watching a friend die helplessly. None of them probably thought of it that much, although it crossed their minds during particularly tough calls. It had crossed his mind for each of them at one point or another. "Yeah, just a little tired I guess."

DeSoto and Gage exchanged looks and nodded as they stood to leave.

"Me too," Lopez said, "and I have to admit that story left me a little down." Lopez was always open with his feelings. Kelly said nothing but pat a hand on Lopez's shoulder.

"Look, I am going to wait for the chief to leave, then it's my shift. Cap is going to be fine. We can help him if he needs it now that we know a little more." DeSoto said, getting up. They soon dispersed, and Stoker was glad he was alone.

00000000000000

"I'm sorry Hank," McConnike said as he sat by Stanley. He put his hand on Stanley's shoulder. "It was hard telling them. I thought maybe I shouldn't but, but they needed to know and I hope you will forgive me. They care about you in a way I never knew when I was the captain. Oh, I know you and the boys respected me, but that's different. Hank, I'd let you burn a thousand of my hats if I could take back that day. Maybe if we had taken back rope, maybe if we had gotten there quicker. You were all alone holding on to Joe." McConnike closed his eyes, and he could not hold back the tears. "God Hank, my heart broke that night knowing yours was breaking. Sometimes I still dream of you calling out his name. I'll never be able to forget it, but I guess you haven't either, have you?" Stanley stirred slightly and moaned something imperceptible. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about the damn hat. I never should have teased you about it afterwards, made you nervous around me. That was stupid, just like I was stupid not ever talking to you about Joe." Stanley stirred some more.

"Hey there, Hank. You going to actually wake up for me?" He watched Stanley stir and heard the heart monitor beep quicker for a few seconds until settling again. He looked into Stanley's confused hazel eyes. "Hi Hank."

Stanley looked at him a moment then around the room. "Ch…Chief?"

McConnike smiled. "Yes Hank. You're at Rampart." Stanley suddenly looked panicked. "Where, where's my men?"

"They are all okay," McConnike reassured. "I just visited with them in Stoker's room. He's okay too, thanks to you."

Stanley sighed. God how he ached, but he didn't want any more pain medication. Not now, anyway. He didn't want to dream anymore…but he couldn't keep his eyes open. The pain in his leg and side was intensifying, but he was determined to go without anything for a while. He just didn't want to sleep. He felt McConnike's hand on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you are okay Hank. I couldn't, well, I …" McConnike couldn't get the words out. The timing wasn't right. What would he say? I couldn't bear to lose you like we lost Joe? No he couldn't say that. "Well, I am just glad you had the presence of mind and determination to hang on long enough until they rescued you and Mike."

Stanley smiled. It was never easy for the Chief to talk about his feelings, at least any negative ones. "Thanks Chief." He lost his battle to stay awake and the physical pain was relieved as he lost consciousness.

The Chief smiled sadly, then stood up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Kel for helping me make it more realistic at least as fiction goes and helping me make it a bit more readable. All mistakes still mine. Thanks very much for your support and reviews. I have enjoyed writing this. Still don't own Emergency! or it's characters but if I did that would be AWESOME!

Chapter Four-Recovering

He woke with a start and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. Damn, he hated medication. He was as frustrated with the disorientation as with the pain, and was not sure which was worse. He turned toward a calming voice. "Roy?"

"Yeah, Cap; it's me. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Stanley lied, and by the look on DeSoto's face, he figured the paramedic knew better. "Tired of sleeping, and my leg and side hurt," he added.

DeSoto smiled. "I thought so. Cap, we haven't been able to get hold of your wife."

Stanley struggled to sit up some. "What time is it Roy?"

"Midnight."

Stanley looked around. "Is that why you're here, instead of my wife?"

"Yeah, Cap. Do you know where she is?"

Stanley failed to mention how his head hurt as well. He closed his eyes. "Camping, at her brother's somewhere in Montana."

"What's her phone?"

"They're not at their house. Said…she said she would check on Sunday. They left the day before the …accident."

"Do you know what campground or park they were going to?"

Stanley shook his head slowly. "I…I can't remember. Sorry, my head, hurts."

"It's okay Cap," DeSoto said patting Stanley's shoulder. The Captain was starting to look more uncomfortable. "Cap, why don't I go get the nurse. It's probably time for some pain meds."

"No," Stanley said quickly. DeSoto looked at him quizzically. "Can't think straight with them. I'm okay for now. Please."

DeSoto sat back down. "Okay Cap."

"You don't…have to stay Roy." Stanley said.

"Yeah, Cap, I do. We all have pulled shifts since you've been here. It's my turn now."

Stanley smiled. "Good of you."

"Chief gave us three days off. We'll have to go back day after next."

"Whose your Cap till I get back?"

"Well, not sure, but Hookraider offered to take up a lot of those shifts."

Stanley grinned. "Sorry."

DeSoto laughed. "That's okay Cap." The paramedic looked away for a moment as he wondered if he should ask what was on his mind. Finally he decided he would and turned back and looked at the Captain. "Cap, do you remember anything about what happened?"

Stanley glanced at him a moment then looked away. "Yes," he said quietly, "Some, I guess." He remembered barely reaching Stoker in time. He remembered the pain and remembered thinking he would not lose Stoker the way he had Joe.

"Can you tell me what you remember? " DeSoto prodded gently.

Stanley looked at DeSoto squarely. On the one hand he could just describe the events, but on the other by doing so, he might have to experience the feelings he did not want to experience right now or memories he had shoved down deep. "No," he said gently.

DeSoto nodded. "Well since you don't want to talk too much I could read the latest in the news."

Stanley welcomed the distraction. "Thanks Roy." Stanley listened as DeSoto read the paper out loud and despite Cap's best efforts he was asleep again within 45 minutes. DeSoto stepped out to talk to the doctor on duty, and then returned to his spot and dozed off. He dreamt of the images the Chief had conveyed to them in his story. He saw Stanley on the ground, calling for Joe Garcia.

He woke with a start and noticed the Captain restless in bed, mumbling. Stanley was sweating and DeSoto heard him whispering, "Joe." DeSoto felt Stanley's head. He had a fever. He patted the Captain's shoulder. "It's okay Cap. Everything's fine."

"No…we have…to get Joe." Stanley moaned. DeSoto closed his eyes as a lump formed in his throat. He froze for a second, unsure what to say or do. "Please, we have to go back!"

DeSoto looked at his watch. It was four in the morning and Brackett and Early wouldn't be in for another two or three hours. He went and spoke to the nurse and she returned with him to take Stanley's temperature. She turned to DeSoto. "It's 101.4, I'll let the doctor know." It was another 30 minutes until the doctor came in. Stanley was asleep again and the doctor checked the Captain's vitals. "It's not unusual for a small fever to occur. We will watch and see." DeSoto was not sure what to make of that. The man was a doctor overall, even if he was a resident.

Stoker made his way into the room and looked worriedly at Stanley. "What's wrong, Roy?"

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep in hospitals. The doctor came in and the nurse said that he needed to come check on Cap."

"He has a fever. Doc said it was nothing to worry about but…"

"You feel something is wrong."

DeSoto frowned. "No It's just, well he was fine a little while ago. Seems all of a sudden. I woke up and he was…he was calling for Joe."

Stoker sighed as he sat in a chair by Stanley's bed and DeSoto sat next to him. "When does the nurse come back in?" the engineer asked.

"She said every thirty minutes."

0000000000000

DeSoto must have dozed off because he felt a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him. "Roy wake up."

"Whu…What's wrong Mike?"

"Cap is really restless. Looks like his fever might be worse."

"I'll go get the nurse. It's been forty-five minutes," DeSoto said as he got up and chastised himself for falling asleep.

Stoker frowned as he placed a hand on Stanley's shoulder. He was surprised when the Captain opened his eyes and looked at him. "Is the fire out?" Stanley asked his face twisted in a grimace. "We… have to get it out."

"Cap, it's out. Everything is fine."

Stanley looked at Stoker, but the engineer did not get the sense that Stanley recognized him. "Joe, we have to get him."

Stoker gently squeezed Stanley's shoulder. "We can't, Cap. Joe's not here."

DeSoto rushed in. "I can't find the nurse or the resident."

"He's confused and he's really starting to move around," Mike said urgently.

DeSoto looked back toward the hallway angrily then turned to Stoker suddenly. "Brackett! Sometimes he sleeps in his office. He said he had a lot of work to do. He might be there. Stay with him, Mike. I'll be right back!"

00000000000

Mike put his good arm on Stanley's shoulder. "Cap, it's okay. " Stoker felt helpless—what was he supposed to do? "Damn it Cap. I don't know what you want me to do. Sing? No way you want that. Everything is okay, you know. All the boys are fine. We are just waiting for you to shape up so you can get back to work. You're not going to let a broken arm and busted leg stop you, are you? There is no way we are going to let you get away with that. You have to be still or you're going to hurt that leg again."

Stoker kept talking for what seemed like an hour but he knew it was only minutes when DeSoto rushed in with Brackett. The doctor took one look at Stanley and scowled as he turned back out the door. It was probably less than a minute later when he came back with some instruments. "Roy take his temperature while I get his pulse and BP. How long has it been since the nurse was in?"

"About 60 minutes," Stoker answered.

"And the doctor on duty?" Brackett asked as he felt the respirations.

"About the same."

As if on cue the doctor walked in. "Where the hell have you been?" Brackett asked angrily. The resident cowed slightly. "I was on my dinner break, sir."

"Did you not know this man had a fever?"

"Yes sir, but,"

"Did you even notice that his antibiotic had been stopped for God knows how long?" Before the resident could even answer Brackett growled, "Get out now. I will talk to you later." The resident left. Brackett was angry at himself. This was a teaching moment, but the resident was a third-year and should have known better.

"I think he has an infection, probably from that leg wound, hell, maybe even the surgery. It's not too unusual, but not a good thing to start an antibiotic and not finish the course of treatment. Should be easy to fix but we have to get him on something different and stronger now, and get this fever down."

"103.5 doc," DeSoto said. Stanley was moaning and he grimaced. "Joe, can't….leave him." Brackett put a hand on Stanley's shoulder and the Captain jerked away. "No, let me go!" he said, getting more agitated. He looked like he was trying to get up.

"Nurse!" Brackett called. He turned around for the call button and pressed it while keeping one hand on Stanley's left shoulder. "Roy, you keep that leg immobilized. It is nowhere near healed and he is struggling too much. Mike, if you can, without injuring yourself, just restrain him on that side. Shoulder is probably best.

Just as Brackett was going to yell for a nurse again, one came in. "Ativan 1mg, and hurry."

"Let me go!" Stanley said as he continued to struggle against their weight. His breathing had become more labored but it did not stop him from trying to get their weight off of him. "Need to get back there….I can't leave him… Please! My fault. I should have held on. God please no…." Stoker was leaning in close to Stanley's head and could feel him breathing. A sob escaped the Captain's lips. "Please let me go, can't leave him there!"

Stanley had a grip on the back of Stoker's shirt and the engineer was surprised how much strength the injured Captain actually had. The nurse rushed in and handed a syringe to Brackett who quickly administered the anxiolytic. The effect was nearly immediate. Stanley's breathing slowed and Stoker could feel Stanley's muscles relax. Stanley looked directly at Stoker. "I shouldn't have let go."

"Cap, you didn't let _me_ go." Stoker said clearly. Stanley kept his eyes on Stoker for a second and Stoker sensed an understanding and a connection. As the Captain closed his eyes a single tear rolled down his cheek. The engineer sat down, exhausted. Brackett finished with Stanley then walked over to Stoker. DeSoto moved to the other side of the bed and sat quietly.

"Hey Mike," Brackett asked looking Stoker over. "You okay?"

"Just tired, Doc, and my head hurts. That was intense and…unexpected." His head hurt and he was dizzy and the adrenaline and blood flowing through his arms made his broken one throb. No need to mention that. They probably knew anyway. There sure were a lot of unexpected events happening.

"He'll be all right. I'm going to make sure Joe, Dix and I are around to monitor him more. That antibiotic should do the job, and his fever will come down."

Stoker stood face to face to face with Brackett. "I need to be in this room with him. You have another bed over there and it would be a lot more comfortable than sitting in a chair. Besides, the boys go back on duty tomorrow."

Brackett knew that some sort of healing needed to take place that he could not provide. He thought a moment. "Okay, Mike. Tomorrow. Hank's going to sleep the rest of the day and I want you to rest as well. I'm going to give you something to help with that headache and it will also help you sleep."

Stoker opened his mouth to protest.

"You want to help him, then you need to help yourself," Brackett said.

Stoker looked at DeSoto a moment, then back at Brackett. He obviously didn't like the idea. "Okay, Doc, whatever you say."

Brackett nodded. "Good, let's get you settled as well. I'll be back soon, Roy."

DeSoto was going to sit when Lopez walked in. "Hey, Roy; how's Cap?"

"He's okay, Marco. There was a little setback but the doc is getting him squared away." Knowing that was not going to suffice, so he explained what happened to Lopez. When DeSoto was done Lopez shook his head.

"Cap is so by-the-book. Who would have ever thought he'd be giving us so much trouble," the firefighter laughed and shook his head. "Man, I'm going to lose a few hairs if he keeps this up."

DeSoto patted Lopez on the back. "I know what you mean. I think he is going to be okay. Mike's going to be staying in his room after tonight. Johnny and I will stop by to check on him before we report tomorrow but Chet has last watch."

"Okay Roy. Good thing I brought something to read. Guess Cap is going to sleep all day."

"Yeah, and Mike too, Doc's orders." DeSoto left wondering how JoAnne would feel if she returned from vacation and found out he had been seriously injured and was in the hospital. He hoped they would catch the Cap's wife if she indeed called in on Sunday.

0000000000000

The rest of the day and night had been uneventful, Gage and DeSoto learned as they checked on the Captain before their shift.

"He looks good," Early told the paramedics. "Fever is down significantly, wounds are healing fine. He woke up for a while during the night and was coherent, remembered what happened. Looks like the antibiotics are doing the trick."

"Thanks Doc. Are you moving Mike in?"

"Yes, they are just about done so he should be here in a few."

"Great. Doc. We have to get going, but we'll be by during the day. Let's say hi to Mike real quick," DeSoto said to Gage as they headed out the door. "See you later, Dr. Early."

Early smiled as he checked over Stanley one more time then left to finish his rounds.

0000000000000

"Alright boss, just you and me," Stoker said as he read the magazine Lopez had brought him. They probably were going to let him out tomorrow or the next. His head was better, and he was less dizzy, but they were cautious— probably an excuse to keep someone near Stanley. Either way, it gave him time to convince his parents that he did not need them to come down and babysit him since he was being watched over here. They would visit once he was out. Early had told him that he would probably be out a couple of weeks before he was able to get back to work.

He turned occasionally to check on Stanley, who continued to sleep soundly. Even when they came to check on him there was little reaction from Stanley, and that started to worry Stoker. Early came by, and he must have looked concerned because Early commented that there was nothing to worry about and the Captain would wake when he was ready as they had weaned him back off of the heavy painkillers and the course of antibiotics was nearly complete. Stoker fumed at that little mistake that had set the Captain back.

Gage and DeSoto had dropped by in between calls but it had been a busy day. Fortunately Hookraider wasn't riding them too hard. Maybe the old cap had a heart after all. Evening finally fell, and Stoker put down a book DeSoto had dropped off. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a slight groan. Stoker slipped out of bed, thankful he was allowed to wear his own pajamas and robe instead of hospital garb. "Hey Cap, you going to wake up now?"

Stanley shifted in his bed slightly. Stoker was pleased with the Captain's color as he did not look so pale and the nurse had made sure to clean him up. They seemed to dote on the Captain and Stoker, and the engineer remembered Gage and DeSoto talking about the good care they had received. "Cap, wake up. It's Saturday and you've been asleep for two days, well mostly. I'm getting bored talking to myself."

Stanley struggled to open his eyes to the beckoning of the familiar voice. He managed to open them and it took a few moments for the fuzzy figure to become clear. He felt as if he had a hangover. "Michael?"

"Yeah, Cap, it's me. How you doing?"

That was a good question, Stanley thought. "Fine I guess. Leg hurts, side…feel like I have a hangover or been in a bar fight."

Stoker looked at his Captain with raised eyebrows. "You've ever been in a bar fight?"

A slight grin crossed Stanley's face, but he said nothing. Stoker took that as a yes. "Well, you gave us quite a scare yesterday."

"Sorry," Stanley vaguely remembered what happened. "What time is it?"

"It's about 2100 hours."

"Day?"

"Saturday. You thirsty? Doc said you could have some water if you wanted."

Stanley shook his head. He felt dizzy and literally as if he had been in a fight for his life and nearly lost. His body ached and he had never felt so weak.

"The boys are back on shift. They came by to see you today," Stoker continued.

Stanley smiled. "Glad everyone's okay."

Stoker sat in a chair next to Stanley's bed and propped his feet up. "Yeah. Even Captain Hook has taken it easy on them."

"That's good. He's not a bad man." Stanley was tired of sleeping but he was plain tired.

"You okay Cap?" Stoker said standing and eyeing Stanley over.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just feel really tired." Stanley looked around and seemed to realize something.

"My wife, she been in?" Stanley was surprised that she was not here. She had always been there in the few times he had been injured.

Stoker frowned slightly but figured that the last few days had been disorienting for the Captain. "We haven't been able to reach her Cap. You said she was on vacation."

Stanley smiled slightly. "Yeah. Right, at her brother's. We go camping near Thanksgiving. Didn't go this time. Rogers. "

"Yes, Cap. He and his wife had their baby same day as our accident. They're fine."

Stanley smiled. He closed his eyes. He felt nauseous but he was glad to be awake. Early walked in and smiled broadly. "Well, Hank, you finally decided to join us."

"Hey, Doc," Stanley said weakly. "How are you?"

Early raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Me? Well, _I'm_ just fine. Things a little rough for you yesterday." Stanley shrugged and Early looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you hungry?"

The thought of food made Stanley sick and he shook his head. A nurse entered to change his I.V. bag and he nearly gagged at the smell of her perfume. Early watched him as he checked his vitals. "Feeling pretty weak?"

Stanley said nothing as he closed his eyes so Stoker spoke up. "He said that he feels like he was in a barroom fight and fatigued." Early nodded his head. "I think you might still need a little blood, Hank." He took a sample from the I.V. and handed it to the nurse with instructions for blood work. "Even though we already gave him a transfusion during surgery, it is still possible not enough boxcars getting oxygen throughout. It can be common after a traumatic injury with that blood loss, so maybe he is still a little low. We'll confirm it with blood work, and it's an easy fix with a transfusion. We'll double check with X-Ray to make sure there is no further internal bleeding but I don't think so." He confirmed the blood type of O-negative from the chart. "If that is what it is, you should feel better soon. We'll see how that infection is as well, but you haven't had a fever for several hours now." He wrote a few more things in Stanley's chart. "I'll be back soon as we get the blood-work and X-Ray." Early left with the nurse and Stoker made his wake back to bed. "Cap, you said your wife was supposed to call in on Sunday. Was she going to call home or the station?"

Stanley kept his eye closed. "I think the station…I think…I was supposed to be on duty." An x-ray technician came in with the mobile x-ray machine, and Stanley was glad they did not wheel him anywhere.

"Okay Cap. I'll let them know to keep an ear out. Do you know what time?" Stoker asked after the technician left.

"No. I don't know." It frustrated him but he was not sure if his wife had given him a certain time but he doubted it since she knew his schedule was unpredictable and a call could come anytime. He had spoken to her the night before the incident and just before they had headed out. Stanley listened to Stoker talk for a while and welcomed the distraction from his own thoughts of the past. He was not sure how long it was but just as he began to doze off Brackett walked in.

"Hi Hank…Mike," the doctor greeted warnly. "I know you all are probably ready for bed. Mike, you should be able to go home tomorrow night sometime. And you, Hank, need some blood...just a little low in the tank. You should feel much better once you get a transfusion.

"Thanks doc," Stanley said quietly. Brackett checked vitals from both men. Stoker sighed but said nothing and Stanley kept his eyes closed until Brackett and the nurse that had brought in the blood left.

When they were gone, Stoker said "I am getting tired of poked, prodded, examined, fed and bathed." Stanley opened one eye and managed to grin.

"At least you get to leave tomorrow," the Captain said.

Stoker nodded. "Well, night, Cap."

"Night Mike."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your patience. Here is Chapter 5. I do hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Kel for helping me try to get it just right.

Chapter Five-Weren't Going to Let Me Go

Stanley woke disoriented for a minute. He heard a beeping sound and realized it was his own heart because the beeping matched the pounding he felt in his chest. He also realized it was early dawn. It was still dark, but there was a hint of red in the sky that peeked through the curtains. In the darkness he saw a shadow, and that shadow placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly at the unexpected touch, but he realized he was awake. "Cap," a gentle voice said. "You had a bad dream."

Stanley sighed. "Mike."

"Yeah Cap. It's okay. Just a bad dream."

Stoker turned on a lamp. "How you do you feel?"

"I feel better," Stanley said. There probably was no avoiding the inevitable. Stoker was too smart, and they had seen too much together to keep things under wraps. Stanley knew Stoker wanted to talk, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to himself. "Guess the boxcars are delivering oxygen now. Just achy. How about you?"

Stoker sat down. "I feel good. Arm is sore, but the head is better." There was an hour left before the nurse would come in to check on them. Plenty of time. "What were you dreaming about, Hank?" He knew he was taking a chance in being persistent, but Stoker knew Stanley well enough and now was as good or bad a time as any.

Stanley looked away for a moment. He had been dreaming about the accident, and he had been dreaming about Joe, except it was Joe at the accident, and this time he had fallen. "Mostly about the accident."

"Yeah, I dreamed about that a couple of times too. It was pretty close," Stoker said. Stanley was looking at him with a distant expression and nodded. "Hank, what do you remember about the accident?"

Stanley shrugged and grimaced as he did. He smiled. "I guess I remember holding on to that bar because my shoulder still hurts." Stoker said nothing and Stanley continued more seriously. "I don't remember much Mike. I remember the sound of brakes, looking to the right, and seeing that truck barreling down at us through a clearing in the fog. I saw you hanging onto the steering wheel, and I knew you were slipping." Stanley closed his eyes a minute and Stoker knew that the Captain was back there, the same way Stoker had been when he told the rest of the men. "I was caught somehow but managed to get free then reached for your arm, and we both went falling out, but I caught the mirror bar. Remind me to write a thank you letter to the manufacturer of that rig. I don't know how that bar held both our weights."

"I don't know how YOU held both our weights," Stoker added quietly.

Stanley said nothing in reply but continued. "Then Roy and the boys were there and next thing is we're here." He looked thoughtful a moment, then asked, "What about the driver of that truck?"

"He didn't make it," Stoker said sadly. "They think he had a heart attack."

Stanley shook his head. "Poor guy."

Stoker nodded in agreement. He wrestled with his next question. He had pushed a little, and wasn't sure if this was the right time for more. Usually he could figure that out, but not with this question. He saw Stanley struggling to sit up. Stoker smiled at seeing the new strength in the Captain. "Let me help you there Cap."

Stanley let Stoker help him. "It's good to be awake again," Stanley said as he accepted a glass of water from Stoker. "I do feel better except for the leg and side."

Stoker took the glass back from Stanley. He swallowed hard as he looked at his Captain. "Hank, tell me about Joseph Garcia."

Stanley looked away sharply. The story or at least name of Joe must have come out somehow—probably when he was in some sort of drugged stupor. He was angry at himself. That memory had been his own; now it was out. "Why don't you tell me what you know," Stanley said neutrally. It wasn't Stoker's fault.

Stoker sighed as he sat down. This was going to be hard. "You mentioned his name when you were semi-conscious. Roy asked Chief about it, and the chief told us about the fire. We cornered him, and Chief didn't want to but we made him. It was hard for him, but he said Joe Garcia was your friend, and he died in that warehouse fire that you never want to talk about."

Stanley was not sure where to go. He could just talk about it, but he could also just not. Finally he looked at Stoker. "That's about how it sums up," Stanley said quietly then looked away.

Stoker slowly stood after a minute. He guessed the Captain didn't want to talk about it. At least not yet, but at least Stanley knew that he and the men knew. "Okay Cap," Stoker said as he got back into bed. They sat quietly and waited for the morning rounds. Stanley heard his heart beating more rapidly, and he breathed slowly to slow it down. Then he thought better and just pulled the leads off of his chest. He turned to Stoker who was staring at him with a bemused look. "I'm sick of hearing my own heart beat," Stanley said matter-of-factly.

Brackett walked in soon after and immediately noticed the room was quiet. He noticed Stanley lying up straighter in bed with his arms crossed. "Well, Hank; you are looking a lot better." Brackett started to check Stanley over.

"Yeah doc thanks. I feel better."

"How's the pain?"

"It hurts when I move or breathe but it's not unbearable."

Brackett finished examining Stanley, and picked up the leads to the heart monitor.

Stanley smiled sheepishly. "They were really starting to get on my nerves."

Brackett raised an eyebrow and looked over at Stoker who shrugged. "To tell you the truth doc," the engineer said, "mine too."

"A mutiny it seems," Brackett said with a smile. "Well, I was about to remove them, but thanks for doing the favor. Anything else you let me know. I think later today we should try to get you to stand up Hank. We'll make sure you have enough painkillers on board but moving around will help you heal quicker."

Stanley nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Great. Just some broth this morning and we'll see if we can't make it more interesting at lunch. Well Mike, I think you should be good to go this evening as well. Johnny and Roy said they would come get you later on.

Stoker smiled in appreciation but said nothing. "Okay," Brackett said as he finished documenting their charts, "We'll see you later."

Stanley lay back exhausted in his bed. He did feel better, but he was nowhere near his original strength. He glanced over at Stoker a moment. Stanley knew that he had to be an example for his men. It was different when they didn't know about Joe. He could keep it to himself, but if he pushed Stoker away then how could he expect Stoker or any of the others to come to him or each other if they needed to? He clearly had not healed from Joe's death. He had just shoved it away and nearly losing Stoker had brought it all back up. What if it happened again? He sighed, and it must have been louder than he thought because Stoker looked his way but remained silent.

Stanley ignored his engineer, and laid his head back and dozed until his broth was brought. Now that he was no longer nauseous and finally coherent, he was surprised at how hungry he actually was.

He looked over at Stoker with envy. "Wish I had what you did Pal."

Stoker laughed. "It only _looks_ edible Cap."

Stanley laughed then grimaced as his side protested. They made small talk as they ate and grew silent once an aide came and took the trays away. They would be left alone for a while now. Stanley relaxed back into his bed. It would be good to get up. "Hey Mike, would you mind reading the paper out loud to me for a while?"

"Sure Cap," Stoker said getting it off the nightstand between their two beds.

Stanley listened for a while, but his thoughts soon drifted to somewhere he did not want. He caught parts of the stories, but he felt an anxiousness in him that would not subside. He knew what he had to do, and waiting for the right time would never come because he would never be ready. He closed his eyes and began to speak softly.

"It was the biggest fire I had ever seen before or since…scariest. It was as if the devil had brought hell, it felt that evil. I know that sounds silly but we all felt it."

Stoker said nothing as he put the paper down. He had sensed Stanley's agitation but did not think the Captain would want to talk so soon.

"We responded first, but every one came really quick and everyone was needed. We went in. I was engineer so I never went in as much as before, but this time I did. It was everywhere…behind walls, in walls, parts of the ceiling. We were on the first floor but there was a basement. It was an old building. Probably should have been torn down." Stanley sighed at the memory and by the look in the Captain's eyes Stoker realized how vivid the memory had become to Stanley. Just as Stanley was about to continue a nurse walked in and quickly put something in Stanley's I.V.

Stoker shook his head, annoyed, but Stanley looked almost relieved as Brackett walked in. "Well, sooner rather than later Hank. We gave you a little something extra and it should be immediate so we are going to help you into this robe then help you stand. Then if you like you can sit in that chair for a while."

"Okay Doc. I would like that." Stanley suppressed his groans as they gently helped him into his robe, but he was unable to keep one from escaping his lips as he gently stood up and blood circulated more readily in his leg.

"Just lean against the bed Hank for a minute. Do you feel dizzy?"

"No Doc, fine."

"Okay," Brackett said as a male nurse walked in. "I want you to wrap your good arm around his shoulders, and I will hold you around the waist. Do not put any weight on that leg even for balance okay? We will be a set of four extra legs for you. Just a few feet and you can sit."

Stanley nodded. He felt helpless as he relied on the two men to bear most of his weight. It took a few minutes, and by the time he got there, Stanley was sweating, but he made it. They helped him sit up and place another chair with a pillow to rest his right leg.

"How are you feeling, Hank?" Brackett asked checking vitals once more. "You did great."

"Tired, Doc, but fine. It's good to be sitting up."

"We'll leave you there for a little while but if you need anything have Mike ring us."

They left and Stoker pulled up a chair next to Stanley and sat quietly and waited.

"Maybe I'll get some lunch this time," Stanley said with a sigh.

Stoker shrugged, "Maybe more broth. You pretty sore?"

"No the medicine they gave me is pretty good, but leaves me a little fuzzy."

"Do you know how you got that leg wound, Cap?"

Stanley thought a moment. "I can't really remember."

"A piece of metal that truck was carrying crashed into us and somehow ended up in your leg. Thankfully, it was a small piece of metal. A larger piece went through your turnout."

Stanley looked at him astonished. "How was that possible?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it wasn't secure, if he hit us was with that much force or at a weird angle, but that's what happened."

Stanley looked at his leg then back at Stoker. "How do you know, Mike?" he asked quietly.

Stoker looked directly at Stanley. "Because I saw you remove your leg from it so that you could get to me."

Stanley let that sink in. He looked at Stoker. "I don't remember."

"I do, Cap. I remember there was something different about you. You kept your eyes locked on my hand, you knew I was slipping and you…" Stoker swallowed down the lump in his throat, but he continued. "You just hauled yourself out of your turnout coat and pulled yourself off of the pipe." Stoker stood and picked up the coat and showed it to Stanley. The memory was still real because he felt his hand shake slightly with adrenaline.

Stanley stared at it a moment and smiled at Stoker. "Guess it will keep me cooler on a hot day."

Stoker smiled. "Chief's ordered you a new one."

Stanley shifted slightly in his seat. "I guess we were lucky, Mike."

"Yeah, Cap—we _are_ lucky."

Stanley sighed. "I just remember I wasn't going to let you go. I didn't care if I died trying." He realized how that sounded selfish; his family would have cared, but it was truly how he felt.

"I think that is how we all feel about each other, Cap."

Stanley nodded absently. Maybe so, but he had vowed after losing Joe that he would never let go again. Stoker saw the struggle in the Captain's face as he leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"Hank, you were telling me about the fire."

Stanley sighed. Yes, he had been telling. He sat there a moment quietly then looked out toward the window. "I guess I was. We were looking for three men-we thought it was three. It really had only been two. We found them finally. They were hurt pretty bad so Cap and the others took them out. Joe and I kept looking for the third man when the floor gave way. Things started to go hell in a hand basket right away. There was no warning, like there usually is. We just started to fall, and I caught the rail and then I caught Joe or rather Joe caught my turnout initially. Then he slipped and I caught his arm. He was a big guy, I have to tell you." A smile briefly crossed Stanley's eyes, "A lot heavier than you, that's for sure….anyway I tried pulling him up over the ledge but even I was slipping. I saw the Cap…I mean Chief and the guys running toward us. I didn't think they would make it, but they did and got hold of my legs. I had two arms on Joe, but they were slipping. They tried to pull us up but the hole was jagged and uneven and we just couldn't get an angle." Stanley sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart racing, and he could hear Joe's voice as he went back in time.

"_Let me go Hank. I can see an exit just that way."_

"_No Joe! I've got you and I won't let go."_

"_Hank, I'm slipping. It's okay, there's some boxes I can land on. It's not that far down."_

"_No Joe. I can't let go."_

"_Hank, we'll both fall. Let me go and meet me on the south exit."_

"So I let him go. I saw him land on the boxes, and he jumped right up and ran in the direction he said he would. I told the Cap, and we ran out to meet him except there was no south exit." Stoker watched as Stanley's eyes watered and breathing increased. "I realized he was wrong. I should have seen it in his eyes. I could see it in his eyes, but I let him go…I…I…uh ran back and the building started to come down. I don't remember much…falling to the ground, trying to get the men off of me until….until it came all the way down, and I knew we couldn't save him." The tears were falling now, and Stanley put his head in his hand. "I never should have let him go. I just keep seeing his eyes, how he looked at me when he let go. He just smiled but…." Stanley said his voice breaking, "but he was saying good-bye. He lied to me Mike…he was saying good-bye. I should have known. God, I should have known."

Stoker leaned in closer and put his hand on Stanley's shoulder. He could feel the Captain's shoulders shaking and a few quick intakes of breath. Stoker felt his own tears drop. They stayed that way for some time. They had shared tears before although not often, and it was something that did not come easily, but there was no holding back the hurt that they both felt right now. The Captain's description of himself was not as vivid as McConnike had described, but it was clear that Stanley had felt as if he had been there at that fire again. After several more minutes Stanley sat up straighter and looked at Stoker. "He sacrificed himself for me."

Stoker nodded. "Yeah, Cap; he did. Just like you were willing to do the same for me. If Joe hadn't done that or if you had died with him, maybe I would have died too a few days ago."

Stanley took a shuddering breath in. His heart ached, but he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had always thought he had let Garcia down, but Joe had done what he himself was willing to do, what Stoker had tried to do when he told Stanley to let him go, and that was die to save another brother. Stoker continued. "There is no way you could have known what he was planning, no way. And you did everything once you knew to get back to him. Chief said you tried to run back into that falling burning building."

Stanley couldn't remember much of that part. No one had spoken about it afterward as they mourned in their own way. He had also vowed he would not let any of his men mourn alone when he was Captain. He tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt and he groaned slightly. He was tired and getting very sore.

"You okay, Cap?"

Stanley nodded. He was better. He looked at Stoker directly. "Yeah, Mike. I am just starting to hurt more. I guess those meds the doc gave me are wearing off."

Stoker looked at his watch. The time seemed to have flown by but they had been sitting there over an hour. "Let me call them. It's probably time for you to get some rest." He was going to stand when he felt Stanley's hand on his wrist. "Thanks Mike."

Stoker smiled. "Sure Cap."

When he let go of Stoker, Stanley noticed the bruising on the engineer's wrist. He looked up questioningly.

Stoker grinned. "You weren't going to let me go Cap." Without waiting for an answer Stoker walked over to the bed and pressed the call button.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friends. I am sorry I did not realize I had not posted the last chapter. Thanks for being so patient! Thanks to my beta as well for helping this work better than as I started it.

Chapter Six

"How's he doing, Mike?" Gage asked looking at the sleeping Captain.

"Fine, Johnny. He was up for a while today, got to eat some lunch, but he got pretty tired so they gave him something."

Roy smiled as he looked over at Stanley. "Yeah his color looks better, and he looks more relaxed."

"Yeah. He seemed in good spirits at lunch."

Gage and DeSoto looked at each other, wondering what had changed but neither asked. "Hey, you ready to go home for a while? Your mother called. She wasn't happy about us bringing you home."

"Yeah, I'm ready but who is going to stay with the Cap?"

"Marco and Kelly are off tomorrow so they said they would come by a little later today to visit then come back tomorrow."

Stoker seemed satisfied. "Okay, I guess that's fine then I can check on him the next day. He probably could use some sleep for a while anyway."

"So he really seemed okay?" Gage asked again as he looked back once before leaving.

Stoker sighed. "Yeah; we talked a little and he seems fine. Should have seen the look on his face when I showed him the turnout."

"Yeah–I bet it was similar to our look when we first saw it." Gage helped Stoker with his things and they left Stanley's room. As they exited the hospital Stoker turned to Gage. "What about Cap's wife?"

Gage shrugged. "No calls when we were there but we were out a lot. Chief said he is going to try the brother's house again."

Stoker knew they wanted to know what they had talked about. He never spoke to the others about what he and Stanley talked about, but they needed to know that Stanley was indeed okay. "I talked to him about Joe Garcia, and it was hard for him, but he told the story much like the chief. I think he is going to be okay about that."

DeSoto sighed in relief. "That's good Mike. Thanks for doing that. I know you and he talk more to each other—I guess like me and Johnny do, so it's best that you did."

"Yeah but he knows you all know, and I think he is alright with that. We'll just keep an eye on him to be sure."

"We always do," Gage said with a laugh. "Wonder how he and the Chief will get along now. I mean I never knew about that story, but maybe that was kind of between them."

"Maybe we helped the Chief a little too," DeSoto added.

Stoker nodded in agreement. "And maybe Cap won't be so crazy around him."

There was always hope.

000000000000

Stanley looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Hi Chief," he said with a smile.

"Hey Hank," McConnike said matching Stanley's smile. It was good to see the Captain looking significantly better than the last time he saw him. "You're looking great."

Stanley put a small book down on the tray in front of him. "Thanks Chief. I feel better."

"You still have to be pretty sore."

Stanley nodded. "Yeah, but the docs help me manage it pretty well. But I can eat regular food if that is what you call hospital food."

McConnike smiled as he lifted Stanley's turnout from a chair and sat. "Well, I don't recall you being too picky except for fish. Never figured how you could eat so much and not put on a pound."

Stanley shrugged. "Lucky I guess."

McConnike patted his stomach. "I only wish. So they sent Stoker home?"

"Yes. He left earlier today. The boys are busy back at work. I told them they didn't have to sit here with me all the time, but Stoker will be coming by during the day while he recovers at least until someone gets hold of my wife."

McConnike suddenly turned red. "Jeez Hank, I forgot to tell you as soon as I walked in. I talked to her earlier today. We tracked her down. I told her you were fine and recovering. They were going to leave early tomorrow, but it will take her a couple of days. I reassured her that we were looking after you and that there was nothing to worry about."

"And that worked?" Stanley asked. Though his wife was calm and never showed her worry, she always asked tons of questions when he even came home with a bump.

"She accepted it. She asked quite a few questions, and I told her the truth of course without going into very specific detail. She should be happy to see you looking pretty good. She was going to call tonight as I gave her the number to your direct line."

Stanley sighed. In a way he was glad his wife had not been here to see him a few days ago. "Thanks, Chief. I should be up and about more on my own by the time she gets here."

"Good. So, uh, you really doing okay? Been sleeping okay?"

Stanley half grinned. Talking was really hard for the chief. "Yeah, I really am okay Chief, thanks."

McConnike nodded absently and seemed to be searching for words. "Well, I'm glad. You know the boys….well."

"Chief, it's okay. Stoker told me. I know they know the story, and Stoker and I talked about it. I'm fine. Really."

McConnike sighed with relief. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Hank."

"It's okay Chief, I didn't make it easy."

"Joe was a good man and a helluva firefighter."

"Yeah, he was, Chief."

McConnike then looked uncomfortable again. "Hank, I'm also sorry for acting like I might even hold burning my hat against you. I never would do that, you know, even though I joked about it. The boys told me you threw those books away, and I wondered why you had not taken the chief's test. Well, maybe I knew. "

Stanley shrugged. "I don't know. I guess at first that was why, thought you would hold it against me, but I like what I'm doing, and the men I'm working with."

McConnike nodded. "Yeah, the Lord works in mysterious ways. If you had taken that test, you would have passed in the top five for sure and would have been a chief when this accident happened. And so who knows."

"Maybe."

"I guess I took it too far. Bad leadership on my part. I took my frustrations out on you. You were always so damned unflappable, which works under pressure mind you, but maybe I thought you needed to be a little more anxious Didn't mean to make you uptight–at least around me."

"It's okay, Chief. I know my strengths and my weaknesses thanks to you and my men. Sometimes I stretch the nervous act out for them. I think it give them pleasure sometimes to see me a little rattled."

McConnike marveled. He had learned something from this Captain…that sometimes showing vulnerability can be a strength when leading others. Not weakness but an openness. "You're going to be an exceptional chief one day. Hank."

"Thanks Chief." Stanley said, slightly embarrassed. He was not use to hearing praise form McConnike.

McConnike looked around the room. "Hope you aren't allergic to flowers."

Stanley grunted in amusement. "No but the nursing staff has started to disperse them out. Lots of cards too. They guys of the battalion and surrounding battalions have been really great."

"Yeah well, it was amazing what you did Hank, and they all know it."

Stanley shook his head. "I did what any one of them would have."

"What anyone of them would have _wanted _to do and hopefully will never have to find out."

Stanley looked thoughtful for a moment. "Joe let go to save me-and it cost him his life."

McConnike stood. "Yes son, you're right about and you held on to save Stoker, but you were willing to sacrifice yourself like Joe. Any man that gives his life for another–well … they never truly die. Oh I know it doesn't fill the void, but…"

"But it helps. Thanks Chief."

McConnike took Stanley's hand and shook it very gently. "You let me know if you need anything."

Stanley nodded in appreciation, then seemed to remember something. "Hey Chief?"

McConnike turned around. "Yeah Hank?"

"Will you take my coat for a while?. I don't want my wife to see it just yet if ever."

McConnike picked up the coat and smiled. "Yeah, I don't blame you. You know you might still be in more trouble yet." McConnike laughed as he left.

Stanley closed his eyes with a grin. He was glad to have cleared the air between them.

He could feel Garcia close to him, and he had been angry these few years at Joe doing what he did., but he realized in talking to Stoker, it was not he that had let Joe down but that Joe had truly placed his friend first and Stanley would have done the same. "I still miss you Joe. God I wish you were here, but I know you were there with me in that truck. I sensed you then, just like I think you've been with me before and always will be." He felt his thoughts drifting and for the first time in a long time he had not bad dreams or neutral dreams but actually good dreams.

0000000000000

Stanley looked up and it was a feeling of déjà vu. The fire was nearly all around them and he could feel the creaking in the supports holding up the building. They had to get out now. It was getting hotter and time was running out. He watched the far wall burst into flames.

"Get the hose on them Kelly!" Stanley shouted from the side. He looked back behind Kelly at his other two men. "Pull, Stoker, damn it. Pull, Lopez!" Stanley looked around. They needed more men but there were none to give. He had put in a call but there was no time, and everyone was tied up with problems of their own. His stomach turned in knots as the floor creaked around them. They had to get out now. The fire was at bay but it wanted them, all of them so it would not be contained for long.

Stanley reached over the rail. They were just out of reach. "Pull, Stoker!" Stanley shouted over the fire. He looked down over the rail. "Hand him to me, Gage!" Stanley just caught the wrist of the victim and used everything he had to pull the old man over. He laid him quickly on the ground as he reached back over again. "Come on!" He reached down again and Gage caught Stanley's wrist and Stanley once again used everything he could muster to help the paramedic up as Stoker and Lopez pulled. Stanley expected DeSoto to be nearly at the top but noticed the rope was not moving. He looked back wondering why the momentum had stopped.

"It's stuck!" Lopez shouted.

Stanley looked down. He turned back. "Mike, Marco, get my legs!" There was no time to rig something else. He lay on his stomach. When he felt hands on his legs, he reached as far down as he could. He saw the rope caught on a broken piece of railing. His voice was calm. "Roy, take my hand then cut yourself loose. We can't get you free otherwise. Hurry."

DeSoto looked up into Stanley's eyes. They were intense and focused. He nodded quickly. He reached up with one arm and Stanley took it with both of his own then DeSoto pulled the knife from his belt with the other hand and slashed the rope. He slipped down slightly and instinctively reached up for Stanley. The Captain freed one hand to catch DeSoto's other arm. "Pull!" Stanley shouted. Soon DeSoto felt himself being hauled up and it did not take long for him to get close enough to the railing to help himself. Stanley stood and noticed Gage struggling to pick up the victim. "Let's get out of here! Drop your gear and run! Gage, help Roy. I'll take the victim. Kelly, move it!"

Stanley bent and picked up the victim and followed his men. He heard creaking and crashing but did not look back. He saw the exit, and his men make it out, and he was on their heels. Stanley stumbled near the exit, and he felt as if someone steadied him. He made it out, and tripped and fell over debris with the victim on top of him. Again he felt as if hands helped him, and he stood and ran away until an explosion threw him to the ground. He felt the weight of the victim being lifted off of him and hands hauling him to his feet. "Cap you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone accounted for?" Stanley asked, taking off his mask.

"Yeah, Cap," Stoker replied as they walked back toward the engine. Gage and DeSoto worked on the victim while the rest of the men sat quietly on the engine around Stanley. He had calmed his breathing but he could still feel the adrenaline coursing through him.

"Hey Cap who is that?" Stoker asked pointed toward the building as it collapsed slowly. Stanley stood and squinted. His eyes widened in shock. The figure waved, and he caught a smile as the figure started to walk away. Stanley waved back with his own smile.

He turned to Stoker and the rest as they watched the exchange. "That was Joe," he said simply.


End file.
